Fairy Tale Love Triangle
by StandStillTime
Summary: Pan doesn't die. He kills Rumple then disappears when the second curse hits Storybrooke. The town is pretty certain they saw the last of him. Meanwhile, after sending Ana and her sister home, Emma finds a book with a new fairy tale story. Is Anastasia a real character? And why is Storybrooke still snowing?
1. Chapter 1

"Emma? What are you doing?" Mary-Margaret walked up to the blond woman who was immersed in her book. Baby Neal was snugged in his mother's arm as his much older sister fixated her attention in an old book.

"I'm just reading up on some fairy-tales. Just when I think I know them all, another fairy tale character shows up."

Mary-Margaret laughed as she caught a glimpse of the book Emma was reading, it was not Henry's book. "Well I don't think those would help a lot. The characters in real life leads different lives than those from the book of this world."

"Actually this book came from the mansion in the woods," Emma clarified. After Elsa and Anna return home to Arendelle, Emma spotted the book on the coffee table. Which meant the book came from the enchanted forest.

"Is it like the book that Henry has? The one with all our stories?"

Emma frown, "No, the binding is different." This book was smaller with pure white covers. Rather than many different stories, the book seemed focus on a single character.

Neal cooed signaling to the two women that he was awake. Mary-Margaret smiled in content, "How about you read one these stories to Neal? They're fairy-tales right?"

Emma cleared her throat, earning her a curious look "uhh, maybe not this one."

"Why not?"

She started hesitantly, "Well it's about a girl, Anastasia with gold hair, trapped in a tower guarded by a woman named Mother Gothel."

"Oh! Like the Rapunzel story in this world."

"Yes, it's similar but that's where the similarity ends."

"In that case, it sounds like a story from the enchanted forest. Is this girl a villain?"

"No… she's Aurora's half-sister."

Mary-Margaret gave Emma a puzzled look. Emma flipped to the beginning. "It says here," Emma showed her the page, "That Anastasia was conceived from adultery. She became known as a stain in true love. King Stefan, who is Aurora and Anastasia's biological father woke sleeping beauty from her slumber with true love's kiss. However, shortly after breaking the curse, King Stefan mysteriously vanish. When he returned, it was with his first born, a child not born by Sleeping Beauty."

Mary-Margaret reread the page in disbelief. "This can't be right, if they found true love then King Stefan would not betray Aurora's mother so easily."

"That's why Anastasia became the glitch in true love. The tarnish in purity. The story caught my eyes so I kept reading but it doesn't seem like it's something that happened in the enchanted forest. I mean, this seems like the first time you heard of it."

Mary-Margaret nodded. "Where we come from, true love is the most powerful thing so I don't believe this can be right. Still, that's a quite a story."

Emma nodded, "Yea well I guess there's no point reading this. It's not real anyways otherwise it would be in the book where the rest of our stories are."

Emma left and Mary-Margaret took her seat with Neal slowly drifting back to sleep. She stared at the book for a moment and flipped it to the first page.

_Once upon a time..._

* * *

King Stefan stared solemnly at the baby in his arms. She was without a doubt his. A royal princess was born and yet there were no celebration or congratulation.

It could not be helped. The people must not know.

He wished his wife did not need to know either. But Rose was the first to discover his misdeed. One look at the child was enough. She screamed and yelled, but it was already done and there was nothing he can do to undo his mistake. She retired to her room without sparing single look to the babe in his arm.

King Stefan showed the child to no one else.

She was dying the day she was born. That was what the mother had told him. She would not last a year.

He can hear the quiet labored breathing as her tiny lungs worked overtime to keep the baby alive. The girl had yet to open her eyes since she was passed to him.

It had given him some condolence to know that proof of his sin would soon die out. But as soon as he thought it, he was filled with even more guilt and despair.

There was no one to blame but himself.

A soft cooing noise woke him from his though. His eyes fell on the cherub nestled in blankets.

"I have done wrong to my wife, my family, and to you. I'm afraid no one can know you exist."

The king placed the bundle on the table before calling for one of the servants.

A women with curly black hair entered. She gave King Stefan a suggestive smile. She was only a few years older than Rose but already the head of the maids. She was also Stefan's most trusted friend.

"What can I do for you my king?" she asked with her sultry voice making him swallow hard.

"Gothel I have a very important job for you. Do it well and you will be greatly rewarded."

"What is it my King?"

Stefan went and retrieve the baby. "I am entrusting this child to you. Take her to the old tower at the far end of the royal garden. She will be raised there by you until the time comes where she leaves this world."

Gothel wanted to ask who the child belong to but bit back as it wasn't her place to ask the King such as question. Instead she ask with false sweetness, "And what is the name of this darling creature?"

The king paused. He never considered a name for the child. But he couldn't let the child, his first daughter, die nameless. "Anastasia," he whispered. "That's right. Anastasia."

He placed a warm hand over the baby's head, noticing soft blond strands of hair over her head. It was his first time touching her. Skin to skin.

"May you be reborn again with better circumstances."

He watched Gothel leave with a sad look in his eyes. It was better for Rose to never have to see that baby again. It was better for his kingdom to not know that such a child existed. Whether she lived in the castle or a tower for the remainder of her short life would make no difference to her. She would have not noticed anyways.

It was god's mercy that made her life short. He hoped she would die quietly and painlessly in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma entered Granny's diner for a burger after spending the morning in the sheriff's office. She was just about to take her order to go when she noticed a sad brunette sitting by herself in one of the booths.

"How are you Belle?" she asked with a sympathetic smile.

Belle gave her friend a sad smile. "As good as I'll ever be I suppose."

"Is it Gold?"

Belle nodded, " It was my decision to make Rumple leave. After what he did, he deserved it….It's just, I don't understand how after everything that's happened, he still hasn't changed a single bit." Belle almost sound bitter.

"I know Belle. I don't know what to say. There was no one who knew him better then you."

"Right," Belle laughed sarcastically, "I was probably the one fooled by him the most."

Emma can see that Belle was brewing in self loathing, before she had a chance to try to ease the girl's worries, Belle grew resigned. "I thought he was really changing. He was so selfless when he fought against Peter Pan, even though he lost."

"He faced his demons," Emma tried.

"Yes but he didn't defeat them."

"Pan hasn't returned after Regina broke his curse. If he's not back by now to torment us then he probably never will. He could have wiped us out when we were struggling against the wicked witch or even the snow queen, but he didn't. It's safe to say that we won't ever have to worry about him anymore."

Bella nodded sadly. Emma knew that reassurance on Pan's disappearance was not what Bella cared for, however between the two compulsive villains, Emma just had more she can say about Pan then Rumplestiltskin.

"I'll be at the sheriff's office for the rest of today. Come by if you need anything."

Bella nodded with a strained smile.

Granny stopped Emma just as she was about to leave, reminding her that it was still snowing outside and she best not forget her mitts. Emma nodded gratefully. It was snowing at an unusual time of the year. After an icy visit from the snow queen, Storybrooke had been looking forward to the summer time. However, instead sunshine and warmth, the sky was a smoggy grey and a light dusting of snowflake fell from the sky.

Emma left Granny's diner hugging a brown paper bag with her lunch in it. She wanted to have it at the diner but because of the constant snow, she was stuck inside the office all day answering calls from worried townspeople.

David won't be in until later in the evening so she was the only one to man the sheriff's office. Just as she was passing the Storybrooke flower shop, Emma caught a glimpse of light brown hair that reminded her of the demon from Neverland. She turned quickly and was stun to see Pan with a mischievous smirk on his deceivingly angelic face.

At one in the afternoon, Mary-Margaret's cell started ringing. The phone kept ringing until David, her husband walked in. "You going to answer that?" he asked good naturedly.

"Oh" Mary-Margaret blinked, then realizing that her phone was the one making the noise. She quickly grab hold of the device, "hello?"

"Hey!" Emma let out her breath, "I'm so glad you picked up."

"Why wouldn't I pick up?" Mary-Margaret laughed a bit even though she had almost missed the call. "...Wait Emma hold on...who?...Take a deep breath, and tell me slowly...Are you sure?"

David looked curiously at his wife as she spoke to their daughter.

"Ok...ok...come by first….yeah, see you."

"What was that?"

Mary-Margaret looked concern, "It was Emma. She thought she saw Pan."

David turn somber, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, just a bit spooked. She's on her way here now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note; Some details about my story… Pan is not Rumpelstiltskin father.**

Mary-Margaret and David spent the better half of the afternoon discussing Pan's reappearance with Emma. At first they wanted to know what had happened. Afterwards, they concluded that Emma's mind was simply playing tricks on her due to the stress and the unfinished business with Pan.

"Everything is going to be fine Emma. Go get some rest," Mary-Margaret gave her daughter a comforting hug as Emma retire to her room.

"Are you leaving for the office now David?"

"Yeah, my shift started an hour ago," he gave his wife a quick kiss. Just as he was at the door Mary-Margaret spoke again.

"Do you remember the year long winter?"

"Uh" David scratched his head, attempting to recall the event. "Yea, in the enchanted forest right? I had just started taking up more farm responsibility for my mother. We had no crop that year. It was pretty bad for us. Actually, no one could grow anything that year. The land was covered in snow. Why are you asking?"

"...Oh, no reason. I was just reading about it in a book."

Mary-Margaret looked lost in thought and David was about to ask when Neal started crying from his crib.

"I'll take care of the baby. You go to work. I'll see you for dinner."

* * *

"David, do you have a moment?"

Charming stopped mid step and turn to the old lady who owned a small hat shop that she inherited from her late husband. She was frail and mild manner as she hobbled up to him. "I was hoping you would have some news for me about my missing shop girl, Maddison."

David's eye widen in surprise. With one crisis after another, David haven't had the chance to look for the missing person. He remembered, shortly after returning from the enchanted forest, Mrs. Hamilton came to him when one of her shop girls didn't show up for work. Ruby had searched around with him but they didn't find any clue as to where the girl might be. Ruby had guessed that she didn't come over after the third curse, which Snow had started in the enchanted forest, bringing everyone back to Storybrooke.

With no other explanation, David had to agree. However, after having to deal with the wicked Witch and the Snow Queen, he had fail to tell Mrs. Hamilton.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Hamilton," he apologized, with which she kindly waved off, "So much has happen since then...I did go looking for Maddison with Ruby but we didn't find any trace of her. Is there a chance that she just didn't come over? Maybe she's still in the enchanted forest?"

The old lady's face dropped at David's word, "...Well...I suppose that it's possible. It's just that... Maddie is sweet girl with no parents. She disappeared so abruptly, I worry that she might be in trouble. If it's alright with you I want to keep her on the missing person list. Just in case."

"Of course Mrs. Hamilton," David gave her an understanding smile. "I'll keep an eye out for her in case she shows up."

Mrs. Hamilton nodded before turning back to her store.

David felt bad that he couldn't help her. He really hoped that this Maddison girl was just stuck in the enchanted forest and not worse. David shutter at the idea of someone from Storybrooke kidnapping a young girl.

* * *

Anastasia woke up in a canopy bed in a dark empty room. Her blue eyes lit with excitement as she sprang from her bed to the dark drapes concealing the window. She pulled them aside and felt her heart jumped with joy as she sees the blanket of snow covering the forest. Tall dark trees contrasted with the pure white snow. It was another snow day and once again she was filled with anticipation.

She was in cabin hidden deep in the woods and though she was a prisoner to this home, Anastasia felt her soul soaring.

She loved that about herself; the small happy things far outweigh the sadness in her life.

Although she couldn't leave the house, she appreciate how cozy the home was. And though she did miss the bustling life and assortment of wonderful things in town, she also enjoy the peacefulness and serenity in the woods. The snow was crisp and untarnished, and small birds fluttered between branches.

The young girl sigh as she curled on to the bay window seat. Her head rested against the window pane as she watched the outside world with wistful eyes.

'_It's small price to pay, though,' _she thought to herself. Even love could not solve all the problems in the world and to have found love at all was her greatest fortune. She rather sit by the window and wait, then to think that she'll never see her love again.

For a moment, Anastasia allowed her thoughts to drift.

She awoken with a fright when she felt warm hands on her shoulder. Her blue eyes met with mossy green.

Peter Pan sat on the bay window before her with an uncharacteristically kind smile on his devious face. His thumb pressed gently against her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**warning; Pan is ooc. These updates aren't very long so I'm going to try to post as frequent as possible which is once a week at best. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 4**

David pulled out a thin manila folder. Inside was two typed up papers with some photos attached. It was all the information he and Ruby gathered when they were looking for Maddison.

The girl lived in a studio apartment by herself, which Mrs. Hamilton claimed remained unoccupied since their return to Storybrooke. David and Ruby had the landlady open the doors for them. It was a bare room.

She had a small bed in the corner and a coffee table in the middle. She had one cup, one plate and one bowl in her cabinet. There were no pictures, no personal items, and not even so much as a trinket that would give hint to the kind of character she was.

David never met Maddison before. He briefly recall a young girl in the windows of Mrs. Hamilton's hat shop, but she appeared shy and he never made his introduction. He wondered who she was in the enchanted forest.

Her wardrobes contained of mostly dresses. Ruby had said she was like a doll. The few times that she came to the diner, mothers had cooed at her girlish feature. She was 'lovely' as Red put it. But also a bit odd.

She hardly said more than she needed to and never made any attempt to connect with people. As pretty as she was, she was a recluse. Granny had once tried to draw the girl out of her shell but it only caused her to withdraw more. They didn't see her for a month.

She came back for the peppermint milkshake though. Ruby said she always ordered a milkshake with her meal.

It was strange for a girl to be under the radar in such a small town. A few people claim to have seen her but many did not know of her.

Ruby had spent the entire day sniffing for her, but she had no trail. They decided to throw out the case when nothing was found, however, since Mrs. Hamilton was still concern and she was such a nice lady, David recovered the file.

Although he had promised to continue looking for Madison, as he stared blankly at the picture of Madison's impersonal home, he could not decide what to do with her case.

A phone call from Emma letting him know that she and Henry were going to lunch with Regina sparked an idea. David jolted from his seat when the realization hit him. Why didn't he think of it sooner?

Magic.

* * *

"Oh Ana," Peter showed mock concern over the girl beside him, "What are you doing out of bed? Weren't you just telling me last night how unwell you were?"

Anastasia tried avoiding his hold but to no avail as the boy was now crouched over her with toned arms trapping her to the window.

"You should rest more," Peter continued to fawn over the reluctant Anastasia. "How else do you plan to keep up with me tonight if you don't get your rest in the day?" He gave her a wicked smirk reminding her once again why she didn't enjoy his company.

His face came towards hers and just as their lips were centimeters apart, "Quit it Peter," she shoved at him.

Even though she was infinitely inferior to him in terms of strength and magic, her occasional defiance kept her from being completely overpowered by him. And though she knew he didn't particularly enjoy being rebelled against, he allowed her at least that small amount of fiery spirit as he backed away from her body by a few mere inches.

Ana wrapped her frail arms protectively around her trembling frame. Even she didn't know what repercussion Pan might have for her as retaliation for turning him away. Sometimes she fear he might truly hurt her.

She looked out towards the window, physically closing herself from him. The snow always managed to make her feel better. Her blue eyes was transfixed to it and her earlier fears vanished. She didn't notice Pan falter.

And though she was relieved that Pan didn't seem to intend to punish her, he didn't stay away for long either; a second later he pulled her arms from her side. "Fine then, since you're up anyways, we'll play."

Before she had a chance to protest, he told her "and I'll let you pick the game."

Anastasia stared at the brown hair boy, astonish that he wasn't being selfish for once. For a moment, she felt he was genuinely trying to please her.

But then again, he could easily take it back once he heard what she wanted to do. Still, it didn't matter at this point since Anastasia felt she was about to go mad if she stayed in the house for any longer, "Let's play hide and go seek."

This was her chance, after months of being confined in this cabin in the woods, she may finally venture out.

"And I want to play it outside."

* * *

"Really charming? You let a missing person go on for this long? Do you two actually do work at the sheriff's office or is it just a hangout spot for the lazy father-daughter pair?"

"Regina, Emma didn't know about this and with what was going on with the wicked witch and Elsa, you can say I had other things in mind," David defended himself as he, Emma and Regina headed towards vault to gather ingredients for a tracking spell.

"David," Emma spoke, "this is actually serious. There are a bunch of bad people out there and something serious could have happened to this girl."

David looked regretful, he knew he and Ruby played it off as if Maddison ended up safely in the enchanted forest but truth was, they didn't know that for sure.

"Well there may not be quite as much bad people in Storybrooke," Regina mumbled.

"Oh right," Emma scoffed, "because all the evil villains are defeated and Rumplestiltskin is outside the town. And of course, you are a reformed evil queen."

"I'm just saying, this town as actually...friendly," Regina said so quietly David and Emma almost missed it.

Almost. "Regina," Emma sounded surprised and happy at the same time, a reaction she picked up from Snow, "Are you actually seeing the good in people?"

"I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and you are making it, very hard," the ex-mayor started, making Emma stop her teasing.

* * *

Anastasia could tell Pan really didn't want to let her outside. But he was conflicted because he had told her to pick the game with every intention of playing it her way. He had wanted her to have something.

Pan regretted it now, it was a brash decision; but when Ana pulled away, he panicked. He usually had better control of himself, however, time in the cabin with no progress was taking a toll on him.

She stared at him with clear blue eyes, daring him to back down.

Peter wondered what would happen if he just allowed her to roam the woods for a bit. Though captivity was an unpleasant experience to all, he had try filling her time with activities. Even though it was obvious he wasn't doing a very good job at it, she didn't make it any easy for him. Many of his offerings and suggestions were turn down and the few she did participate in was begrudgingly.

He had a very good reason for keeping her indoors. And yet, as those blue eyes stared back at him with excitement that he haven't seen directed at him for so many years, he felt his reasons begin to slip.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author note; So the new episode of OUAt is out. I was hopping i can get most of my story uploaded before then but looks like I'm too late. So this story, by now you've probably guessed, occurs during the middle of season 4. It has flashbacks that happens somewhere around season 3 of ouat too. **_

_**There was a question about whether this was a romance story or not and it is, but it doesn't seem like it in the beginning. Anastasia isn't in love with peter, at least not yet. you can kind of see why in this chapter.**_

_**Peter's background story changed too and i'm gonna explain it over flashbacks. He isn't Rumple's father so i'm gonna try to fill in the missing bits as the story goes on. **_

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, favorited and followed. If there's anything you don't understand or questions, feel free to let me know.**

**I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its character. **

**Here's chapter 5, enjoy.**

* * *

_**-Flashback**_

_The clicking of cups was the only sound in the room as a young Anastasia fixed the plate setting for her tea party of three. _

_Ms. Prissy sat opposite of the six year old child with her chin high in the air and her red hair in perfect curls under her bonnet. She wore a vibrant scarlet dress and mary-jane shoes in perfect condition. _

_Her real name was Claudia but Ana called her Ms. Prissy because she was the most expensive china doll Ana owned and boy did she know it. Ms. Prissy always complained about the tea and had once accused Ana of using the cheap silverware to serve her. _

_Ana's chubby cheeks had puffed in anger as she turn to Jack the Rabbit for condolence. Jack was much more accommodating and kind. He was Ana's best friend and he would often call out on Ms. Prissy's poor behavior._

_Today Jack was wearing his suit with coattails and a cute little bow on the collar. Ana gave him his top hat and had giggled when she saw how it made his rabbit ears flop._

_Everyone was dress to the nines for Ana's birthday tea party and it was only the beginning as their celebration would last well into midnight. _

_Ana gasped when Ms. Prissy told them something scandalous about another toy and then laughed when Jack rolled his eyes at Ms. Prissy's incessant need for gossip._

_Her laughter was soon over ridden by a lighter bell-like voice coming from outside. Ana went to the windows and peered beneath the heavy curtains onto the snow covered ground. _

_It was her half-sister Aurora and her friends. They were surrounded by servants as they worked together to build a snowman._

_Ana sighed wistfully. She wish she could leave the tower and play with the other children, she too wanted to roll around in the snow._

_Ana's tower was within castle ground but a little further off to the royal garden so she could usually see the princess and her friends. They however, could not see her. The tower was old and crumbling, hence the princess and her royal friends did not frequent near it nor did they acknowledge its presence. _

_Despite being a princess herself, being a daughter of the king, Anastasia did not live in a castle with her royal family. Since she was a baby, she was confined inside the walls of her tower. Her caretaker, was a woman name Mother Gothel who was hired by the king._

_Fortunately Ana didn't see Mother Gothel often. She was a horrid woman who was mean and old. Whenever she visited, Gothel would criticize Ana's appearance and her infatuation with toys. Sometimes, she would make Ana cry._

_Jack would appease Ana and take away her tears. Ana felt that Jack might hate Mother Gothel more than she did. He said the women was miserable and that if he could do anything about it, he would make sure she stayed miserable forever._

_Do you like the snow Ana?_

_Anastasia turn to her stuffed rabbit friend, "I like the snow a lot. It's my most favorite thing in the world." She grinned. "After you, I mean."_

_Ana was quiet for a moment before laughing wildly. "You can't make it snow in here Jack!" She paused and then, "Because you're a rabbit and rabbits can't make it snow indoors...why, no one can."_

_Ana waited again for Jack's response. The only sound permeating the room was the muffled laughter from the kids outside._

"_Well then," Anastasia's smile was kind and beautiful, "If you can do it then I'll believe in you."_

**-Present Storybrooke**

"Hellooooo? Earth to Mary-Margaret," the twelve year old boy waved his hand in front of his grandmother.

"Oh hi Henry. I didn't notice you come in," Snow shaking out of her daze. "How was lunch with Regina?"

"It was good" Henry shrugged. "She left early with Emma and David when he came by with a favor."

"Really? What did David want?"

"He wanted to track down a missing person?"

"Who?" The only missing people Snow knew of was the fairies who were trapped inside the wizard hat.

"A girl that was missing during the curse. Hey what's this?" Henry held up the small white book Snow was reading moments ago.

"It's a story about a fairy-tale character," Snow mumbled distractedly.

"Really who?" Henry looked interested as he began flipping through the pages. Snow watched Henry for a moment, unsure if she should bother Henry with it.

"I'm not quite sure. But it gave some insight on an event that happened in the enchanted forest."

"Like a history book?" Henry asked good-naturedly.

"Kind of."

The one year winter was by far the worst year in the enchanted forest that Snow knew of. There were no food or shelter and many people froze to death. Snow however, was not planning to tell Henry that.

The boy continued flipping aimlessly through the book.

Henry's relaxed expression turned solemn as one of the pages caught his attention. Henry stopped flipping, his brows furrow as he began to read.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked, noticing Henry's sudden change in demeanor.

When he didn't answer, Snow got up from her seat and went over to see what Henry was looking at.

It was a mural picture, of many children reaching upwards towards a single person who in turn reached back towards them. Vibrant colors surrounded the one person. The picture was archaic, from an older time but Snow knew its meaning.

"Oh, that's a guardian," she exclaimed.

Henry stared at her with wide eyes, "You know what this picture is?"

"Oh yes. It's a very old story told in the enchanted forest. The guardians are mostly forgotten stories but this old lady at the castle use to tell me that they protect sad, lonely children who feel forgotten by their parents."

"Wha-?"

Before Henry got to ask, Snow quickly clarified her meaning, unaware of Henry's utter bewilderment, "Well I didn't necessarily felt unloved, but I was missing my mother and my father was busy ruling his kingdom so I did feel a bit lonely. So this old women from the kitchen told me about special, magical beings whose purpose was to bring joy and fun to good children. Of course they don't actually exist; no one has ever seen one and a lot of people don't even know about them. But just thinking about them made a little girl like me quite happy."

"If no one's ever seen them, then how do people know they even exist?"

"Well I'm not sure where the origin of the Guardians come from. I did research them a bit. The stories came from a very old time. During the ogre wars, many people were unhappy and a lot of children were misplaced. Stories about the guardian were told to help the young ones through hard time. They were usually about fun adventures, or just a place to belong, a place with no worries. See it's really interesting because even the history writers don't know if the stories were first told by adults or children's themselves. So you can imag-...Henry what's wrong?"

Mary-Margaret came out of her teaching mode when she noticed Henry, looking as if he saw a ghost. "Henry, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I remember something," Henry said, "I remembered the lost boys from Neverland talked about the guardians too."

_**-Flashback**_

_A white porcelain rabbit with a top hat and a small tail coat twirled beside a girl with a glossy blue dress. The paired touched hand to paw as they danced over glass to a song reminding her of old love songs and long ago childhood._

_Each note was clear and melancholic as it drifted in the dark room. _

_As Anastasia held the frosty blue music box in her hand. Beautiful detailed designs wrapped around its glazed surface. _

_She could not believe the resemblance it held to the old grey one she once had when she was a little girl. The delicate mechanics gleamed and sparkled in a way she never thought it could. The brass key winding the revolving cylinder was polished and shined. _

_She gently touched the tip of the rabbit's ear, feeling the coolness of the figurine seeped into her finger. _

"_Well? What do you think?" Peter smirked knowing the girl loved it as he watched her cradle the small device. _

"_Where did you-?" she gasped, breathless and overwhelmed with old memories. It was strange, she often thought back to her childhood and the box in particular was something ingrained in her brain, but seeing it in real life gave her a surreal feeling._

_Peter chuckled as he picked her up from the window. The sky was dark and grey barely illuminating the unlit room. In the grayish, colorless room, Anastasia watched transfixed as the pair continue to dance effortlessly on their blue stage, as if they were skating on a sheet of ice. _

"_I saw it in your dreams," he kissed her forehead, placing her in the warm sheets. A dark green blanket rested over her legs, tucking her in with an invisible force that can only be described as magic._

"_My dreams?" Ana asked, appalled. "You went into my dreams?" The box in her hand continued its low, bell tune._

_Peter frowned as Ana fixed him with a hard glare. Although she was happy with her gift, she did not enjoy having her privacy invaded. "It was just a glimpse." _

"_I don't want you looking into my dreams. Peter I'm serious about this."_

_Peter was not expecting her to be upset with his thoughtfulness, "Why not?" he asked suspiciously. "What are you hiding?"_

"_Nothing" she lied, "It isn't any of your business."_

"_Yes it is," he told her, refusing to back down._

"_How so? What does my childhood have anything to do with you?"_

_Pan's temper immediately flare, "Nothing. However you can't stop me from going into your dreams so that's exactly what I'm going to do. And if you don't want this," he snatched the box from her hand, "then I'm taking it back." Peter threw the tiny box across the room. Anastasia watched horrified as as the glossy blue smashed into broken porcelain pieces. _

_Anastasia rushed off the bed to gather the remnants. Peter disappeared from the room with an angry huff._

_The sound was gone, but Anastasia still felt the song ringing in her ears as she gathered the comb that had separated from it's musical mechanism._

_A lifeless girl with soulless eye was buried beneath a pile of shards. Her skirt and legs lay uselessly around her. Her white arms reached out for her missing partner. _

_Anastasia searched for the girl's friend and found the rabbit under a cracked lid. She picked up the white figurine. She turned the small object to assessing the damages and noticed a pair of sapphire inlaid eyes. The gem sparkled for a brief moment before dimming in the darkness. _


End file.
